


WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 19

by CuteCabaret



Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [18]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Also a little bit, F/F, Femslash, Grief, Kinktober 2020, PWP, Sex Toys, Survivor Guilt, Whumptober 2020, a little bit, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27116335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCabaret/pseuds/CuteCabaret
Summary: Poppy and Noir come across a devastated village that Poppy feels they could have saved. Noir distracts her from her guilt in her favorite way.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950670
Kudos: 2





	WHUMP TO KINK TOBER 2020 DAY 19

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing new to really say about this one.
> 
> Prompt: “Broken Hearts: Survivor’s Guilt” to Sex Toys

“I want to leave this place.” Poppy pleaded. She never liked the aftermath of village raids – the smell of death hovered everywhere, the sight of dilapidated houses, broken shrines, scorched earth. Most of all, it was the bodies. And this time they were fresh – couldn’t have been dead longer than an hour. But there were way too many to even try to bury and her heart ached just thinking about it. Pelor wouldn’t be very happy but she could repent later – when they were far, far away from this.

“We just got here.” Noir said, although she didn’t seem too keen on staying very long either, making a face at the nearest corpse. But after all that trekking through the wilderness, trying to stay under the radar of the bandits they knew they were behind. The hope was that the town had a robust enough defense force that the bandit caravan could be easily eliminated but that turned out not to be the case, and despite Poppy’s pleading eyes, Noir highly doubted that their extra manpower of 1.5 people would have been enough to change the outcome. If they would have been allowed to even join the fight at all.

“This is our fault, isn’t it?” Noir could feel the tears pooling in Poppy’s eyes without even having to look at them. “Because we knew the bandits were coming – and we didn’t even try to -” Here came the sobs, and Noir turned to put her hand on Poppy’s shoulder.

“There was nothing we could have done. They were ahead of us – we had no way of knowing how far away we were from the town, and there was just two of us. Two of us cannot take on a whole raiding party.” Noir stood firm in that. “It wasn’t your fault.” “Your”, because she could feel it right now, that Poppy was immediately about to hoard all of the blame for herself, when she was the least trained in combat out of the two of them. And if there had been ANY survivors, Noir had no doubt in her mind that Poppy would be running over to each and every one of them, pouring out all of her energy into making sure they made full recoveries. But no – the entire town was decimated. A ghost village. Eerily silent. Not even livestock.

But that meant the inn would be free. Hopefully there was an empty room – and hopefully the kitchen stock hadn’t been cleared out, either. Finding the inn was a little hard with everything so destroyed and ransacked, and neither of them wanted to spend the coming night in a local’s regular house either – that felt like crossing a line, even to Noir. Neither of them expected luxury, even if the town hadn’t been raided, but at least now they were most likely guaranteed their own room and didn’t have to bunk with a stranger. And that meant distracting Poppy from the waterfall of her own tears that littered the ground as they searched for their building of choice would be a lot easier – her eyes were already started to lose a little light in a way that Noir unfortunately recognized, and she held her close, so she wouldn’t have to see any more bodies – Pelor willing – and could stay tethered to earth just a little bit longer at least.

Finally, they got to the right house, and they were blessed with an unlocked door and an empty entrance hall. Noir took to the stairs immediately, perusing every room – also all empty, what good fortune – leading Poppy along and pausing at the threshold of the chamber that Poppy’s gaze lingered on the longest. Walking into the room, she pressed the mattress with her hand – not the softest, but better than a pile of hay in the horse stable. And the sheets looked and smelled clean, too. All in all, a passable room. She dumped the bag of holding onto the floor and slipped out of her armor, while Poppy flopped onto the bed, inhaling. Noir’s hands grabbed along a packet of travel rations, in the bag, but she bypassed them in the end, searching for something else. There might still be food in the kitchens, after all, and rations were best saved in an emergency. Failing that, there had to be game somewhere. No, her fingers clung to other things: a bottle of olive oil and a replica phallus, found in some weird little shady shop a while back. It came in handy every so often, and it looked like it was going to be useful right now, too.

Poppy had stripped to her chemise, carefully folding her dress into a nice little square that immediately unraveled itself once she placed it on the floor next to Noir’s pile of armor. Her eyes lit up once she saw what Noir was holding, and she slammed herself back onto the bed with glee, hiking up her hemline and rubbing herself to get things started. Maybe it was kind of morbid to be doing this in a completely decimated village but she really needed the distraction, because the sun was way too far under the horizon for it to be safe to start for the next settlement. And they’d been walking for so long anyway, she didn’t even have the energy to set her eyes up like Noir’s were. Oh well – Noir could see just fine. Everything would be alright. She squealed at Noir’s sudden presence on her chest, fingers plucking her chemise ties undone and slipping under the fabric to pet and press on her nipples. It was enough for her tonight to just sink into the pillow and whimper out little pieces of advice about the speed and pressure Noir’s fingers were moving at. She at least managed to pull off her last layer of clothes, and then her hand stilled for now, Noir taking over her previous job of massaging her own vulva until it was slick and shiny. Poppy leaned into the touch, trying to block out everything but the sparks that ran up her spine from Noir dipping a finger inside and then skimming her clit, tongue making soft circles around her nipples.

Once Poppy looked at her with a gaze that was way hazier, face much more flushed than before, and Noir’s fingers were smoothly sliding in and out, she paused for a moment, enduring Poppy’s needy whine that made her gut clench, and drizzled olive oil all over the toy, relishing in the way Poppy gasped in delight as it slowly made its way inside – not too deep, just the right amount to have Poppy start to writhe and beg. She thrust in and out with her hand firmly gripping the base, while the other tweaked and prodded Poppy’s tiny pink clit, erect and visible, asking to be played with. Poppy cried out a little with every movement Noir made, hushed little yeses and whispered, frantic pleas to continue, to not stop, please don’t stop, whatever you do -

Everything went tight and Noir backed off her clit completely, watching her slit tremble and flex around the phallus inside it before everything went limp and relaxed. Her own groin was stirring, just a little bit, but that could wait. Even though Poppy’s half lidded gaze, and pleading whispered question of “Don’t you want me to give you a go too?” nearly made her change her – scratch that, it did make her change her mind. They only had one toy between them, but the idea of it being covered in Poppy’s fluids just made Noir even dizzier with lust. Poppy eagerly went under Noir’s skirts, taking the toy and tracing it over her slit. Sure, she couldn’t really also fondle Noir’s boobs from this angle and maybe it was a little bit hot under all the fabric but it was also cozy and intimate, just her, her fingers, her face – her tongue! - and Noir’s precious vulva that was already really wet, and Poppy hummed with glee, balancing the sensation of the soft post-orgasmic bliss with the excited determination of getting Noir to have as much fun as she had, and without further ado, she shoved the phallus in a little harder than Noir had done to her, and plastered her lips all over Noir’s clit, sucking lightly when she pulled out and licking when she pushed back in again.

Noir grabbed the sheets in fistfuls, trying not to buckle her arms and stay somewhat upright, because the only thing below her this far at the edge of the bed was floor – but Poppy’s tongue was making her toes curl and the way that fake dick slid in and out at just the right speed was making her flush and shake with pleasure. She stifled her noises anyway, even though everything was deserted, because it made Poppy suck even harder just to get her to be loud – and she got her wish in the end, because with one or two final thrusts and a swirl around Noir’s clit, Poppy had to scramble to pull her away from the edge of the bed so she wouldn’t fall off of it as everything flopped and shuddered. The phallus was halfway inside, but even that was enough to feel amazing, riding out the feeling of finishing and being swept from staring at the ceiling to suddenly staring at Poppy’s face. Coming back to herself, she pulled the toy out and got off of Poppy, moving to sit on the edge of the bed, panting hard. Poppy went to lace their fingers together, to bring Noir into a cuddle – but her stomach growled. Noir laughed a little, and pulled Poppy up, scouring the floor for her chemise. They couldn’t go scavenge the kitchens with her naked, after all.


End file.
